A Captured Heart
by Theshadow34
Summary: The brave Erag gets his skills tested to the limit when a woman appear in his life Rated T for language


**A Captured Heart**

**Chapter I**

**Ey, mates. For the first time, I will make a TES Fan fiction. So please leave a review.**

Erag Dragon-slayer was on his way up to Dragonsreach via the marketplace to aid the jarl of Whiterun, but something quite different catches his attention. Standing at one of the stalls was a woman whose beauty was unmatched by anything Erag had seen. Her features were enough to hold the brave warrior stunned, and her voice was like the sweetest music to ever pass the human ear. Erag regained control of him again and was on his way to try to converse with her but suddenly felt all his bravery sapped like a plate with a sweetroll and ten hungry kids. Erag managed to hide his embarrassment and continued towards Dragonsreach.

Couple of days later

Erag had just killed Mirmulnir and discovered his Dragonborn ability and was living permanent in Whiterun. Erag was out hunting for something to do but was stopped when the screams of a woman could be heard. Erag rushed towards the source of the screaming. When he was finally at the location, he saw the woman from the market being hunted by some bandits. Erag prepared his bow and lined up a perfect shot that hit a bandit, center mass. The remaining bandits now turned their attention towards Erag, who had just unsheathed his two handed steel great sword. Erag easily dispatched two bandits by cutting of their arms and decapitate them. The last fled in terror and Erag didn't choose to pursue him. Erag hurried over to the woman to see if she was okay.

"Are you okay?" Erag offered a hand to help her up.

The woman smiled "I'm definitely now"

Erag sighed "you have to be more careful, those bandits are getting cockier as the war keeps raging on"

The woman started laughing "I will keep that in mind"

Erag couldn't help but to utter a slight chuckle

The woman smiled "I'm Ysolda and who might you be"

Erag blushed "my name is Erag"

Ysolda took a step closer to Erag "no last name?"

"No, only my name and nickname" Erag said nervously

Ysolda leaned her head to the side "what might that nickname be?"

Erag walked a step back "Dragon-slayer"

Ysolda started to smile "Erag Dragon-slayer"

Ysolda took a step closer to Erag and kissed him on the cheek and began to walk back to Whiterun. Erag stood there for at least some minutes before he even did move a muscle.

A day later

Erag was just awoken from a nice slumber but something seemed off, Erag couldn't exactly put his finger on it but there was definitely something fishy.

"_Oh yeah, I've promised myself to at least try and speak with Ysolda" _Erag shivered by the thought

Erag took his steel armor on but left his weapons at the racks and exited Breezehome. The streets of Whiterun were filled with merchants shouting and kids playing, the sounds filled Erag with joy although he had no idea why.

"Good morning Erag" came an all too familiar voice

"G-Good morning Ysolda" Erag spun around nervously

"It's funny" Ysolda said with a smile

"What's funny?" Erag asked

"Every time I greet you, you seem to stutter" said Ysolda

"I'm getting nervous around women" Erag answered

"All of them?" Ysolda asked

"Most of them" Erag answered

"Well anyway, have a good day Erag" Ysolda said with a smile

"You too Ysolda" Erag smiled _"success Erag, you successfully talked to Ysolda"_

Erag spend most of his time at the marketplace until disaster struck.

"DRAGON" did one of the hold guards shout

"_Shit! My weapons are at home" _Nicolei thought _"how can I protect Whiterun from a dragon without weapons" _

But the dragon didn't attack just flew around until it caught eye with someone

"My, what a lovely prize" the dragon said "I think you will be quite the ornament in my cave"

Erag turned around and saw the dragon was talking to Ysolda. As the dragon began to swoop down, Erag pushed Ysolda out of the dragon's way

"Why are you interfering mortal?" the dragon said

"Because I will not let you harm her" Erag said

The dragon burst out in laughter

"Do you honestly think that you, a mere human can defeat me?"

"Well you never know until you try" Erag shouted

"Hmm and to think this was going to be a boring day" the dragon mumbled "anyway YOL…TOOR…SHUL"

The dragon suddenly started to breath fire, effulging Erag completely. Erag did then pass out and the dragon left again after roasting Erag to a crisp.

**That was all for this chapter.**

**Well this was my first TES fic, so please leave a review **


End file.
